


简单的几何学

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源 灵魂互换au ooc 如有不适请立刻停止观看
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 2





	简单的几何学

午夜的花村一片宁静，处理岛田家事务的半藏经过一天的劳累在桌子上稍作休息一不小心睡了过去，源氏在他身后的榻榻米上睡的四仰八叉。巫女扫把的痕迹划过安静的花村没有任何人发现。巫女顽皮的给勤奋的岛田半藏留下了一个礼物轻笑着飞走。午夜的花村依然一片宁静祥和。

清晨五点，半藏起床。明明几乎在桌子上睡了一晚上却完全没觉得后背酸痛，半藏从榻榻米上起身揪还在睡梦里的源氏起床。  
“源氏起来了”他一开口忽然发现不对劲，平时低沉的声音变的高了一个调子，听起来特别像源氏。  
半藏马上闭了嘴。  
“哥哥，你起的太早了”源氏像只鼻涕虫一样在地上拱了几下，他睡眼惺忪的揉着酸疼的后背艰难的爬起来。  
半藏觉得有什么不对。  
他看着地上那个睡眼惺忪的自己他感觉世界观受到了冲击。  
对，地上那个睡眼惺忪的人竟然是自己！  
半藏立刻翻出镜子放在面前，镜中的人一脸严肃，和平时跳脱潇洒满脸笑容的状态完全不同。  
这个镜子中的人分明就是源氏！  
“源氏这是怎么回事！”半藏一把揪起源氏的领子把他摇醒，源氏看到眼前自己那张放大的脸直接像猫一样吓得毛都炸了。  
“你是谁啊！为什么有两个我！哥哥呢？”这一开口源氏马上就被他酷似半藏的声音吓到了，脑回路清奇的他立刻想到了“灵魂互换”这一茬。  
“我现在是不是在哥哥的身体里啊！”源氏的兴奋的开始摸自己的身体。  
这饱满的胸肌，结实的腹肌，优雅的肱二头肌，一摸就是哥哥。源氏一脸荡漾。  
死人脸的半藏也不管源氏用的是不是自己的身体照着他的后脑就打了一巴掌。  
“哥哥你连自己都打！”源氏做出一脸夸张的不可置信的表情，半藏被自己脸上出现的表情惊的没收住力度，直接把源氏撂翻在了地上。  
“哥哥你用我的身体竟然也这么大力气”源氏抱着自己的脑袋哭唧唧。  
“你别用我的脸做这种表情”半藏习惯性揉着眉心。  
“哥哥你才是，别用我的脸摆出一副死人脸，我应该笑着才对啊！”说着源氏就去提半藏的嘴角，半藏觉得自己的怒火要压不住了。  
从早上开始事情就变的完全不受控制，半藏极其讨厌这种生活节奏脱轨的感觉，他最讨厌无法把一切都掌握在手中。  
“现在这样要怎么办”源氏问道“说不定是哥哥太死板得罪了妖精们被恶作剧了”他没有正行的歪坐在一边。  
半藏看着“自己”如此放肆一瞬间怒从心中起，但又怕发作惊动家族的人引起麻烦只好吧火硬憋了回去。  
“放肆！源氏你都多大了还相信这种东西！妖精和魔法都是不存在的！”  
“是是，哥哥不相信，啊你看！女巫的纸条！”源氏敷衍的回答，视线四处游移忽然敏锐的捕捉到了桌子上的东西。  
“哥哥快过来看！果然是女巫的恶作剧！”他不管半藏的黑脸凑了过去，反正“自己”的脸再黑也不会觉得害怕。  
纸条上用清秀的字体写着“我觉得你们兄弟两个挺有意思就用置换灵魂的魔法把你们交换了，期限是24小时，在这一天好好享受被互换的人生吧！”  
源氏感觉自己能想象出留下这个字条的俏皮大姐姐的样子。  
“这是个阴谋！”半藏一把捏皱了纸条。  
“这明明是魔法”源氏反驳。  
“这世界上没有魔法”半藏语气坚定。  
“那我们岛田家召唤的神龙是什么？”源氏不服气。  
“召唤神龙是几何学！”半藏皱眉。  
“哈？谁家几何学能召唤神龙啊！”源氏整个人都不好了。  
“岛田家！”  
“我几何学不好为什么也能召唤神龙？”  
“因为是简单的几何学！”  
“哥哥你就相信魔法不好吗？”  
“这世上没有魔法！岛田家的神龙也不是魔法！”

源氏彻底被自己的哥哥折服，他今天终于知道自己只能召唤一条小绿龙的理由竟然是几何学学的不好。

两兄弟商量了一下决定把这24小时蒙混过去，毕竟转换灵魂什么的一定会引起家族恐慌。或者他们会觉得半藏因为压力过大疯了什么的。  
“今天一起出晨练，别吊儿啷铛的，把你那副表情收起来”半藏搓了几下源氏，不，自己的脸。  
“哥哥你也是！我什么时候露出过这种死人脸的表情，你要笑啊，跟我学，笑——”源氏去扯半藏的嘴角。折腾了半天，两兄弟根本就没办法伪装对方。半藏笑容扭曲，怎么看都跟见鬼了一样。源氏没法板住脸，应该说他一看到“自己”的死人脸就会大笑出声。  
半藏觉得他们今天估计要被送进医院检查了。  
谁说兄弟很像就能成功的伪装对方的。  
即使想过换了身体的话就把衣服换过来急救，然而源氏那一脑袋翠绿已经来不及染回来了。  
半藏第一次觉得走投无路。  
半藏心很累。

再怎么心累晨练也不能扔，不然家住更会起疑。两人不自在的来到樱花树下拿着木刀对打。源氏的身型偏瘦，肌肉更偏向于灵活的技巧性运动。半藏的身体结实，虽然灵动不足但力道和基本功都站上风。源氏用半藏的身体完全没法使用自己那套灵活的打法。即使想要上蹿下跳也有心无力。半藏无法适应源氏身体的灵活，他怎么打都觉得软绵绵轻飘飘，手上的力永远施不到位让他也非常难受。平时是半藏更盛源氏一筹，但今天两人竟然打了个平手，几招下来他们同时停了手。  
“哥哥你的身体太笨重了”源氏抱怨。  
“你的身体一点力道都没有，平时是怎么训练的”半藏紧皱眉头。  
“这么打下去一点益处都没有，只能心里堵”完全没法发挥的源氏心里也很难受，他本来觉得用了哥哥的身体说不定就能赢过哥哥，现在看来完全不是一回事。  
“去打靶吧，现在停下家主会起疑心的”半藏放下了手中的木刀。  
“哥哥你平时到底有多勤奋啊”源氏不由得抱怨，以前他完全可以偷懒，但是现在用的是半藏的身体他一点偷懒的余地都没有。  
“是源氏你太散漫了！”半藏皱眉。  
“哇哥哥你不要再皱眉了，你都要把我的脸皱出皱纹来了！”源氏扑上去就想抹半藏的脸结果被半藏甩到了一边。  
“不要胡闹”虽然嘴上这么说着，半藏还是控制了自己的表情。  
“哥哥最好了！”源氏绽放出一个超级灿烂的笑容，半藏被吓得刀都掉了。  
“你也别用我的脸笑！”半藏警告源氏。

今天早上，岛田家的下人们纷纷被震惊的说不出来话。他们不苟言笑的大少主半藏满脸笑容的和一脸严肃的二少主源氏在樱花树下打靶。平时源氏虽然会和半藏撒娇什么的但从来不会像今天一样训斥半藏，一言不合还上手打。平时生人勿近的半藏反而看起来一点也不生气，被骂了也嘻嘻哈哈的。下人们觉得他们可能起床方式有点问题。他们估计活在梦里。  
有些人已经准备回去再睡一觉。

“我需要处理岛田家的事物了，你跟我过来，好好走路，把手放下”半藏走在源氏身边一路矫正他的姿势。  
“反正现在又没有人，哥哥你太严肃啦”源氏满不在乎。  
然后他们就和不知道为什么会出现的父亲大人撞了个照面。  
半藏怒视源氏。  
源氏立刻立正板住脸安静如鸡。

“源氏今天竟然和半藏一起来处理家族事物了！”宗次郎很惊讶。  
“我觉得我年纪也大了，也应该帮家族分担了”半藏用源氏的身体说得极其认真。源氏在一边想发作又不敢，忍得浑身颤抖。  
“源氏长大了”宗次郎忽然一脸欣慰的拿出手帕擦了擦眼角。  
“我终于等到这一天了”他声音颤抖。  
“源氏肯定是三天打鱼两天晒网，他成不了大器”源氏在一边用半藏的身体说风凉话，被半藏瞪了一眼。  
“不管怎样有这个想法就是好的，我不打扰你们了，你们快去吧”宗次郎拍了拍源氏和半藏的肩膀。“哥哥要好好指导弟弟啊”  
“知道了”源氏回答，趁着宗次郎背过身犯了个白眼，然后又被半藏瞪了一眼。  
“那我们就告辞了”半藏规矩的行礼，拉着源氏飞快的跑了，宗次郎一脸欣慰的看着两兄弟的背影感叹。  
“他们关系真好。”

“哥哥我好无聊啊”源氏在半藏旁边没正形的坐着，半藏在认真的处理着家族文书部分的事情。平时的时候源氏要么会跑去游戏厅，要么就盯着半藏犯花痴。但今天他们互换了身体，盯着自己看着不停怎么说怎么别扭。  
“你也来学着处理，别在旁边走神”半藏叱责源氏。  
“可是我真的对继承家族一点兴趣也没有”源氏撇嘴。“而且我又不能用你的身体去游戏厅，我要这么干你绝对会打我”  
“你成不了大器！”半藏叹了口气不再搭理源氏。

“哥哥，家主在看，怎么办？”源氏忽然僵硬的凑到半藏耳边小声说。  
半藏停下了笔。  
“这不是个好机会吗？”他真的想让源氏和他一起继承家业。  
“可是我真的不喜欢”源氏垂下头“我不想做我不喜欢的事情，哥哥要因为我们互换了身体就逼我吗”他的语气非常悲伤。  
“你真的不想？”半藏觉得现在真的是一个千载难逢的大好机会，但听着源氏的语气他忽然没办法狠下心。他也不知道自己究竟是什么感情。  
想要得到的话明明剪掉源氏的羽毛把他关在身边就好了，为什么他就是不想被这只自由的灵雀讨厌呢。  
“我们去游戏厅吧”半藏长叹了一口气。  
“诶？哥哥最好了！！！！”源氏差点抱着半藏跳起来亲，然后被半藏按了下去。“家住还在看着，收敛点”半藏的心情似乎有点不错。

两人一起来到游戏厅，源氏开开心心的去玩了，半藏在娃娃机旁一边想着没处理完的家族事物一边抓娃娃机里的洋葱小鱿。事情没有干完就跑出来让半藏十分焦心，他心里虽然焦躁但手上却完全没停，洋葱小鱿被一只一只的抓出来抓的满地都是。源氏干脆也不玩别的了，他直接站在半藏身后捡洋葱小鱿，眼中闪着兴奋的光芒。被“自己”用这种眼神盯着半藏手一抖，第二个机器里的洋葱小鱿鱼终于得以幸存。  
“哥哥你真的太厉害了！要是以后能多陪我玩玩就好了！”源氏的话极其真诚，半藏忽然觉得偶尔这样一次也不错。不过是完成家族事物的前提下。  
当天晚上源氏抱着一大堆洋葱小鱿满载而归，店主把岛田兄弟的名字登上了黑名单。  
“哥哥我真是太喜欢你了”被埋在一大群洋葱小鱿中源氏发自内心的感叹。  
“喜欢吗？”半藏没有回话，他在院源氏看不到的地方扯了一个笑。

回去之后他们果不其然被痛心疾首的宗次郎训斥了一顿，不过好在没有没收洋葱小鱿。  
入夜，源氏和半藏等待着女巫的恶作剧失效，半藏仍在处理没处理完的家族事物。  
“交换身体能和哥哥的关系更近一些我真是太高兴了”源氏把洋葱小鱿弄的满地都是，他干脆就躺在了里面。  
“这种胡闹的事情一次就够了”半藏没有回头。  
“可我觉得很有趣啊”源氏在玩偶里翻滚。  
“那你去多练习召唤神龙，和这个差不多原理”  
“哥哥你真是太无趣了！”  
“是源氏你太散漫了。”

有一搭没一搭的聊天，零点悄然到来。半藏感到一阵眩晕随后发现自己躺在洋葱小鱿的海洋中，源氏在桌边把笔一扔笑的及其灿烂。  
“我们果然变回去了！太神奇了”他超开心。  
“你把我的一天弄的乱七八糟的就没什么话想说？”半藏皱眉  
“哥哥我觉得这样也挺好的啊”  
看着源氏的眼睛，半藏懒得再和他废话。他抓过源氏的衣领深深的吻上了他的唇。  
半藏将源氏推倒在遍地的洋葱小鱿里。  
夜还很长。

喜欢的灵雀与其让他在外面乱飞不如直接牢牢攥在手心里。  
如果喜欢就得到，半藏的字典里没有纠结。


End file.
